Employee Fun Day/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Employee Fun Day. Transcript (The episode begins with Pa Grape closing his store.) (Pa Grape): Good Night, store. (Ichabeezer): Hey, Pa, what's the big idea? You closing early today? (Pa Grape): Yep, once a year I close up shop for Employee Fun Day. (Ichabeezer): What's an Employee Fun Day? (Pa Grape): I spend the day doing fun activities with my staff (Ichabeezer): How do you make money doing that? ( Pa Grape): It's not about money. It's a way to show the folks I work with that I appreciate them. (Ichabeezer): Employee Fun Day, huh? Sounds good. I think I'll do it too. We'll go golfing and listen to old jazz music. They'll love it! (Pa Grape): Well... (Bob): Burger comin' at ya! (Jimmy): Icha-cheese and onions combo slam. (Larry): Have an Icha-riffic day! (Ichabeezer): Stop working You're all done for the day! (Larry): Did you sell the business? (Ichabeezer): No. (Bob): Is it the health Inspectors again? (Ichabeezer): No! I've decided to have an Employee Fun Day. You ever heard of that? (Bob): Like a day off? (Ichabeezer): Yeah! I'm taking you all out for a good time. (Tina): Wow-whee! (Ichabeezer): I've got the train ready to go. Come on! Ha! (Corn Woman): Um... (Ichabeezer): Hmm? (Corn Woman): Who will be serving us burgers if you have no employees? (Ichabeezer): Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. CarrotBots, come in! (Carrot Bot): We will provide services. Please clearly dictate your desired sustenance or say, "More options." (Corn Woman): Um... more options? (Carrot Bot): What was that? Please try again. (Corn Woman): More- (Carrot Bot): What was that? Please try again. (All carrots): What was that? Please try again. (Ichabeezer): Things are running smoothly already. (Bob): Wow, are you taking us swimming? (Larry): Oh! Oh! Do we get to go on the water slide? (Ichabeezer): No, no. Even better. (Jimmy): Wow, bowling and picnicking? (Tina): And hang-gliding? Aww, you shouldn't have! (Ichabeezer): I didn't. Stop trying to guess! We're almost there. (Larry): It kinda looks like all the fun stuff was back that way. (Ichabeezer): Yeah, if that's your definition of fun. (Group): It is. (Ichabeezer): No, it's not. (Group): It is. (Ichabeezer): No. (Group): It is! whistle toots (Ichabeezer): Here we are. Let the fun begin! (Larry): Where's all the fun stuff? (Ichabeezer): Right here. (Bob): Golf? (Ichabeezer): Yeah. Isn't that fun? Jimmy, you go set up these flags. Tina and Bob can be ball retrievers. And Larry, you're my caddy. (Larry): gasps (Ichabeezer): Fore! Well, go get it. (Bob): moans Oh. (Ichabeezer): Fore! (Tina) Ah, phooey. (Larry): So, when's the fun part of Employee Fun Day? (Ichabeezer): This is very definition of fun! (Larry): Oh, yeah. (Bob): This is miserable. (Tina): I'd rather be at work! (Larry): I don't know if I can do this all day. (Ichabeezer): Hey, you whisperers, wait till yo see what's next. All aboard Ichabeezer Fun Time Express! (Tina): Maybe the next thing will be hang-gliding. (Corn Woman): No! I do now want ice in my hamburger! (Carrot Bot): Extra ice in hamburger. (Corn Woman): Also, I'd like a large French fry. (Carrot Bot): One large French fry. (Corn Woman): Yes, thank you. Whirling (Corn Woman): gasps (Carrot Bot): Next customer, please. (Ichabeezer): Just remember, the loud noise means you found something. (Tina): This isn't hang-gliding. (Ichabeezer): Already found something, Bob? (Bob): No, it's just... I'm not really into this. This seems more like something you would enjoy. (Ichabeezer): Well, speak for yourself, Bob. There isn't a soul on this earth who doesn't enjoy detecting metal (Tina, Larry and Jimmy): We don't like it. (Bob): We appreciate that you're trying to give us a day off, but-- (Ichabeezer): Okay, okay, not everyone is a metal detecting fanatic like me. Now, what I have next will be sure to knock your socks off. announcer: Employees of Ichaburger! Your wonderful and generous employer has hired the greatest entertainer in the solar system. Never before have you witnessed such talent as you will tonight! (Bob): Hey, this might be cool. (Tina): Yeah, a real show. announcer: And now, I give you... you're boss, Ichabeezer! (Bob): Oh, man. (Ichabeezer): Thank you, thank you, ladies and gentleman. I call this one, "Get back off my lawn, Jack." honking (Ichabeezer): Ah, Not digging that either, huh? Okay, how 'bout opera? (Bob): Oh, I like opera. (Ichabeezer): screeching Figaro-oo! (Bob): I no longer like opera. (Ichabeezer): Okay, juggling! gasp (Ichabeezer): Argh! moans (Ichabeezer): Wow, what a tough room. Fine, I'll do some standup comedy! Everyone loves a joke. I wrote these just for this event. If you don't laugh, you're fired! That was one of the joke, folks. (Weak chuckling) (Ichabeezer): Good! See? Guess who is having the worst day ever? You! Yeah, that was a joke too. It's Fun Day! Come on! You guys are having the time of your lives. (Larry): But we're not. It was actually kinda true. (Ichabeezer): Okay, fine. It's the end of the show. pop, fizzle (Announcer): Thank you, everybody, for coming the Ichaburger Employee Fun Day. That's all for now. Keep making those burgers! (Ichabeezer): Stop the music! I give you the day off put all this together for you, and you don't even appreciate it! (Bob): We appreciate the idea of it. We know you meant well. (Larry): It's just, everything was sort of your thing. Not really our thing. (Tina): Yeah, it was nice of you. It just wasn't fun for us. (Ichabeezer): (signs) My Employee Fun Day wasn't good enough for you, huh? Well, if that's how you feel, I guess maybe you should work somewhere else. I want employees who know how to have a fun time! within (Corn Woman): I asked it to hold the mayo, and now it won't do anything else. (Carrot Bot): Holding, Holding, Holding. (Ichabeezer): Sorry, everybody. We're closed. I'm having Employee Fun Day with my real friends, the robots. (Corn Woman): Are you going to get your other employees back? I liked that burger-making thing they do. (Corn Man): Yeah, and how they don't have blank robotic stares. (Ichabeezer): These are the only employees I need and we are going to have some real fun. (Carrot Bot): Ball retrieved. Ball retrieved. Ball retrieved. whines (Ichabeezer): Aha! (Carrot Bot): Detecting. Detecting. Detecting. Detecting. honking (Carrot Bots): Cheering. Cheering. Cheering. Cheering. honking (Ichabeezer): Thank you. Thank you. (Pa Grape): What's this? (Ichabeezer): This is my Employee Fun Day. (Pa Grape): With robots? What happened to your staff? (Ichabeezer): My staff? Oh, them. Well, they didn't know how to have fun, So, I let 'em go. (Pa Grape): Are robots actually able to have fun? (CarrotBot): No. (Ichabeezer): But you were cheering. (CarrotBot): We are programmed to do whatever you tell us. (Ichabeezer): But did you feel appreciated? (CarrotBot): Negative. All of the activities were constructed to please you. Our perception was that you appreciate yourself, not us. (Pa Grape): Carrotbots, play me something catchy. In Luke it says, "As you wish that others would do to you, do so to them." (Pa Grape): I Appreciate You I Appreciate You Please know this you're on the top of my list That's how high I rate you I'm thankful for you my friend And all the things you do for me (Ichabeezer): And I want to show you The same loving kindness And hope that you can see (Together): That I appreciate you (Pa Grape): Here's my gratitude (Ichabeezer): For your great attitude I'm hoping to be what you are to me That's why I'm here to thank you (Together): ''I appreci...''' ''I appreci... I appreciate you (Ichabeezer): I, I made Employee Fun Day all about my own idea of fun. Why I didn't even think about what they might enjoy. (Pa Grape): And do you really want robots for employees? (Carrot Bot): Requesting permission to stop holding the mayo. (Ichabeezer): No way. Bob, Larry, Tina, and Jimmy are not just my employees, they're my friends, and they are each unique. Why no robot could ever replace that. Oh, no offense. (Carrot Bot): None taken. (Ichabeezer): CarrotBots, I have a new mission for you. Find my employees and bring to the waterfront in... oh, half an hour. I'm gonna do Employee Fun Day right this time! (Carrot Bots): Sir, yes, sir. robots went to Bob and Larry's house to pick up the group. (Carrot Bots): Alert! Alert! Alert! (Bob): Hey, it's Ichabeezer's robots! (Carrot Bots): Come with us. group: Whoa! (Carrot Bots): Mr. Ichabeezer requires your presence. Larry went on the waterslide, Bob went swimming, Carrotbots are playing music, Jimmy goes bowling and Tina hang-gliding. Larry: Water slide! Bob: Swimming! Jimmy: Bowling! Tina: And hang-gliding! Whee! Bob: This is the most fun I've ever had in one day! Larry: You said it. Ichabeezer outdid himself. Tina: Hey, where is Ichabeezer anyway? Jimmy: Yeah, we need to thank him. Ichabeezer: Look out below! Wah-ha! splashes laughing Grape and Ichabeezer clinking the ice cream sundae for cheers, ending the episode Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the City transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts